User talk:ExtremeSSJ4
Doing good :D Oh I'm fine, I'm doing a new project, I'm thinking of changing my username again to Rosemary Rave (it's jus that I'm bored with Katrina Cahill nowadays), and just living the life. ~ I am part of the Potter Generation, Quest of the 7, Hunt for the Hostages, and the Games 11:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you could help me with something, I started my charchter but I cant add my photo to the charchter box. I've uploaded the avater thing and everything I just dont know how to add it. Could you help me?Katrina-Dreamer (talk) 18:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Your Turn for Days of Boom. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 20:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry I couldn't I get on Chatango, kindle wouldn't let me. Anyway, I was thinking about how Sally was going to take Dan's spot for Team Alpha, when I realized Sally is a legacy of Poseidon. Don't ya think that'd be a little too much with Eleanor being the daughter of Poseidon? Ya know, kind of like you said with two son of Zeus. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:56,7/13/2012 I guess I'd be fine wuith it...sorry if I don't do a lot of chapters. Hows the Tprchs? and feel free to use any of my characters from Fresh Roses....However, I will be trying to revise QvH so I can continue...Μιχαήλ the Clancat 13:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, lol, however the reason why I didn't put you is because I thought you didn't thino ''I was your friend. :S I'll add you, lol. And it'll be done today I promise! DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 14:47,7/13/2012 I was thinking about how Sally was going to take Dan's spot for Team Alpha, when I realized Sally is a legacy of Poseidon. Don't ya think that'd be a little too much with Eleanor being the daughter of Poseidon? Ya know, kind of like you said with two son of Zeus. -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 20:32,7/13/2012 Thanks Thanks for the help for my charcter, I hope I didn't bug you too much with my questions Katrina-Dreamer (talk) 19:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) You're on the chat and you won't say one word... so speak, you fat ugly butt. -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 01:51,7/15/2012 Hey, can I join the Olympian League: 3000 using Micheal Ronaldson? --The funny part is you just wasted (x) seconds of your life reading this (talk) 13:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Get on the chat -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 01:16,7/17/2012 Hey Ex, I'm working on chapter 17 and I need two names of Burning Sun members, one girl and one boy. I saw the page for Burning Sun but I don't know anything about any of them. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 21:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Days of Boom: Chapter 17 your turn. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 03:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, get on TOL chatango. :))) DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! I finally get on chat and no one is there, except this one dude but I have no idea who they are. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm on. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! We're at War! Hi, I'm Fedora. Listen, I've got a project underway: A wide-scale collab involving a Camp Half-Blood Civil War. If you're interested, check out my blog post and let me know. Thanks! Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats (talk) 20:46, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Get on the wiki chat. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 23:50,7/20/2012 Ohh. Thanks! :) Swagmancer (talk) 00:20, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, just giving you a heads up that on monday I'm gonna be gone for the week. I might be able to get on once to do some work but other than that I'll only be able to read the stories. I'll be back on July 30th. See ya then. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 14:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) In response to your comment on my request for 'crat: I also have a form for Rollback. However, I will probably delete my 'crat form if it is a bigger job. Once upon a time heroes roamed. Now the past becomes the future. 20:33, July 21, 2012 (UTC) YOU NEED TO LOOK AT THIS. OMG, MY HUSBAND S THE 3 I MET, NIALL HARRY AND LIAM, THEY'RE GETTING PRANKED BY LOUIS AND ZAYN. OH MY DEAR GOD. OMG OMG OMG OMG. -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 16:50,7/22/2012 Watch Closely Just to give you a heads up, the Camp Half-Blood wiki got hit with another mass vandalism attack. I don't think the same will happen here (it normally doesn't), but just keep an eye out. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex? I know your super-busy and shtuff but I was hoping you could help me get more people vote for the Wiki Awards... three people have nominated and two of three have nominated one each...I really think we could use help. So can you help me spread the word? I definetly think we need it in Community Messages/My Home and the Main Page, but can you think of other ways? Help always appreciated- Once upon a time heroes roamed. Now the past becomes the future. 14:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex! can I join The Greek Songs Collection? Life is an idea thought up by the human race 13:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you might want to change the main page back to sysop. =) Kevin Jimmy 16:21,7/24/2012 It's 12:05 where I am, so… '''CONGRATULATIONS YOU'VE BEEN ON THE WIKI FOR ONE YEAR! HAPPY WIKI BIRFDAY!' -- Kevin Jimmy 04:07,7/25/2012 Hey I was looking at the Wiki Awards Nomination Desk, when for a second I thought I saw my name and I saw you nominated me for Best User, Kindest User, and Most Upbeat User. I wanna say thanks. It weally made my day. :3 Also, I changed Chapter 19 of Days of Boom a bit. It's near the ending. Kevin Jimmy 16:52,7/27/2012 Hey Ex, do you have any ideas for The Godslingers West first story? i'll take any ideas, JJ is never on so i'll take on temporary command of the Godslingers. Luke 12346 Where'd y Ou get that avatar? Never forget me 13:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I have a question/offer I have a writing wiki (http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki) and I was wondering if this wiki and my wiki could affilate? 18:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) By the way, whoever won the Monthly Fan Fic Quiz? [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Ex. Go to ze special chat ;) Meesa is waiting xD ( Deshi Basara 14:02, August 2, 2012 (UTC)) Ex. Chat. Now. xD Deshi Basara 21:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I know you said you won't come on chat anymore, but you're the only admin that is on and we need your help with something. A new user claims that they cannot log onto chat and is new to the site. SayuriDarling 01:16, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so all this talk of DC comics gave me thsi cool idea for a collaboration called Heroes. Its abou a reality where a mysterious reality overcomes the universe, forcing the olympians to bond with the children of Earth's mightiest heroes. They are then sent to the PJO universe, where they are trained without knowledge of their true heritage. Do you think you have time to join? And whart do you think? Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 01:22, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Days of Boom: Days of Boom: Chapter 21 [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]]''~May the Gods be with you.'' 20:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Please go on chat. Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 00:09, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I just had an idea! There could be a sixth child of the league who was born flawed so was cast into Tartarus by the gods! Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 15:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, may I join Heroes? Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 16:49, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex. Just to let you know I joined Heroes. And I think Josh did, too? Not sure about him, though... Deshi Basara Rise Up 21:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. I just had an idea for the villain and we idn't have one. Blade said you wanted me to tell him, and Josh overheard... Sorry. I'll try to be better. Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 22:02, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, may I join Heroes? Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 07:44, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I suppose it's okay...w hat did you think of my villain idea? Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 12:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, someone is wondering if homosexuallity is alowed in stories? The Creator 19:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ...Hello? Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 20:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC)